starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wookiee/Légendes
|Plume= |Œil=Une paire, bleus,Star Wars : Tout sur la Trilogie verts, jaunes,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic dorés,The Essential Guide to Characters marrons, rouges''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' |particularités=Grands, couverts de fourrure, griffes rétractables d'escalade, grande longévité |Espérance= |Distinction= |Membres=*Attichitcuk *Bacca *Bowdaar *Chalmun *Chewbacca *Chuundar *Dewlannamapia *Fahraark *Freyyr *Grakchawwaa *Groznik *Gungi *Hanharr *Lowbacca *Lumpawaroo *Quagga *Rorworr *Salporin *Tarfful *Tojjevvuk *Tyvokka *Vryyr *Yarua *Yubookoo *Zaalbar }}Les Wookiees, dont le nom signifie dans leur langue Peuple des arbres, était une espèce de grands humanoïdes poilus originaires de la planète Kashyyyk. L'un de leurs représentants les plus célèbres était Chewbacca, le meilleur ami et copilote de Han Solo, qui joua un rôle vital dans la Guerre Civile Galactique. Les Wookiees étaient une espèce de mammifères arboricoles vivants dans des maisons situées dans la canopée des immenses arbres wroshyrs. Malgré leur apparence inquiétante, ils étaient généralement aimables, mais capables de terrifiants accès de colère s'ils étaient provoqués. Biologie et apparence Bipèdes poilus et particulièrement grands, les Wookiees étaient l'une des espèces les plus reconnaissables de la galaxie. Ils étaient renommés pour leur grande force, leur intelligence, leur loyauté et leur fort tempérament. À cause de leur apparence, ils étaient parfois surnommés « carpettes ambulantes ».Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir Physiologie thumb|left|200px|Un groupe de trois Wookiees. Les Wookiees de la planète jungle Kashyyyk étaient des êtres pensants hirsutes considérés comme impressionnants par de nombreuses autres espèces. Ils avaient une forme humanoïde, avec une tête, un torse et quatre membres, et mesuraient en moyenne 2,1 mètres impérial standard. Leurs membres supérieurs, ou bras, se terminaient par des mains avec quatre doigts et un pouce opposable qui leur permettait de saisir des objets. Étant une espèce arboricole, les Wookiees avaient un dos et des muscles solides, ainsi que des mains agiles''Star Wars : Tout sur La Revanche des Sith'' Pour la même raison liée à l'évolution, ils possédaient également des griffes rétractables incurvées qu'ils pouvaient sortir ou ranger d'une simple contraction musculaire.''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (Second Edition) Ils possédaient deux yeux de couleurs variées : souvent bleus ou marrons, certains verts, jaunes, dorés ou encore rouges. Le nez Wookiee était extrêmement sensible et pouvait provoquer une sorte de délire olfactif en présence de viande.''Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi'' (roman) De plus, la bouche des Wookiees était remplie de crocs acérés qui pouvaient même percer la peau écailleuse des Trandoshans, leurs ennemis ancestraux. Les Wookiees étaient également de bons nageurs grâce à leurs puissantes cuisses. Mais le caractère physique qui sautait le plus aux yeux des non Wookiees était leur fourrure, dont la couleur variait du noir au marron selon les sous-espèces. En réalité, le terme « Wookiees » englobait un certain nombre de sous-espèces pouvant être distinguées par leur fourrure. La sous-espèce la plus courante était celle des Rwooks, de la région de Rwookrrorro, dont les poils étaient généralement marrons, roux et châtain. Même si les albinos sont rares, ils n'étaient pas inconnus. Cependant, une telle naissance était généralement considérée comme un mauvais présage, car une fourrure blanche s'accordait moins avec les couleurs de la forêt qui les entourait.Star Wars: Chewbacca 1 Ils respiraient l'oxygène de l'atmosphère de Kashyyyk, et faisaient partie des espèces qui pouvaient développer de l'asthme.L'Étoile Noire Leur énorme capacité pulmonaire leur permettait de souffler dans leurs clairons de Kashyyyk, un exploit qu'aucun n'humain ne pouvait réaliser. Les Wookiees étaient également sensibles au virus Blackwing, un agent viral infectieux qui attaquait les tissus biologiques et transformait ses victimes en zombies.Death Troopers L'habitat naturel des Wookiees était la canopée des arbres wroshyrs. Ces immenses végétaux comptaient plus de 1 000 variétés différentes, la plupart atteignant plusieurs kilomètres de haut, même si certains ne dépassaient pas 300-400 mètres.Star Wars : Les hauts lieux de l'action Les familles Wookiees vivaient dans des maisons-arbres nichées au sommet des wroshyrs. Ces habitations étaient généralement des structures circulaires et bois non peint fixé autour des troncs, parfois avec de nombreux entrepôts et une véranda.Au temps de la guerre des étoiles Les maisons les plus luxueuses et élaborées étaient construites directement dans les arbres. Les villages étaient soutenus uniquement par les branches, sans répulseurs ou aucune autre technologie moderne.L'Héritier de l'Empire Comme de nombreux autres humanoïdes, les Wookiees étaient de sexe masculin ou féminin. Ces dernières avaient six seins et pouvaient enfanter, avec une période de gestation d'environ un an. Les bébés Wookiee n'étaient pas grands à la naissance, à peine moins d'un mètre. Ils grandissaient ensuite très rapidement, totalement conscients et capables de marcher sans assistance avant un an. Par la suite, la majorité grandissait jusqu'à environ deux mètres,, certains atteignant 2,3 mètres. Cependant, certaines rumeurs évoquaient des cas de nanisme"The Final Exit" et les très vieux Wookiees tendaient à se tasser, pouvant ainsi ne mesurer « que » 1,7 mètres. Espérance de vie Les Wookiees étaient un peuple possédant une longue espérance de vie, qui pouvait atteindre plusieurs siècles standards. Les enfants Wookiees restaient dans un anneau-nurserie, où ils apprenaient à apprécier la vie sur Kashyyyk et comment interagir en société. À la fin de chaque jour d'école, les parents ramenaient leurs enfants dans leur foyer afin de maintenir un sens de la famille. Plus tard dans leur vie, les enfants restaient toute la journée chez eux, et on leur donnait leurs premières responsabilités dans la vie avec des tâches ménagères. Vers leurs douze ans, les individus masculins pratiquaient un rituel d'initiation qui les faisait entrer dans l'âge adulte. En général, ils devaient récupérer des fibres de soie au centre des plantes syrens carnivores. Dans certaines régions de la planète, les jeunes effectuaient le Test de l'Ascension, ou « hrrtayyk » en langage Wookiee. Durant cette cérémonie, le jeune devait libérer son rrakktorr, ou force intérieure,, en apprenant à survivre dans les Terres des Ombres de Kashyyyk, les dangereux niveaux inférieurs de la forêt. À partir de dix-huit ans, les Wookiees étaient considérés comme adultes,Ultimate Alien Anthology et entraient dans la fleur de l'âge à 200 ans. Durant cette longue période, les Wookiees étaient supposés choisir une carrière et trouver une source régulière de revenu pour pouvoir se marier et fonder une famille. Par conséquent, les Wookiees étaient considérés comme d'âge moyen entre 300 et 350 ans, vieux de 351 à 399 et vénérables à 400 ans. Les Wookiees prenaient soin de leurs anciens, admirant leur sagesse accumulée. Societé et culture Statuts thumb|left|250px|Trois générations de Wookiee dans la famille de Chewbacca. Le mariage Wookiee était basé sur la monogamie. Une fois marié, le couple restait ensemble pour la vie et élevait en général deux ou trois enfants, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de règle en la matière ; le célèbre Chewbacca eut ainsi un seul enfant, Lumpawaroo. Il n'était pas controversé pour un père Wookiee de quitter la planète pour de longues périodes, et de laisser l'éducation de son enfant à d'autres parents.The Wookiee Storybook La société Wookiee était patriarcale, avec une structure complexe liée à l'origine. Les familles étaient regroupées en structures claniques, et un système d'alliances inter-clan et d'inimitiés existait. Les Wookiees appréciaient particulièrement l'honneur et la loyauté. De plus, leur notion de la famille dépassait les simples liens du sang. Une de leurs traditions les plus sacrées était la dette de vie : lorsqu'une personne, quelle que soit son espèce, sauvait la vie d'un Wookiee, celui-ci se dévouait généralement pour une période au service de son sauveur et de sa famille. À travers le mécanisme de la dette de vie, les Wookiees avaient pris l'habitude de développer des liens extrêmement forts avec les personnes auxquelles ils se liaient, formant ainsi des familles d'honneur. Au niveau politique, chacune des nombreuses citées de Kashyyyk état dirigée par un chef, qui gérait les questions civiles et militaires. Les vénérés anciens occupaient également une position élevée de l'échelle sociale locale, et ils étaient chargés de mettre fin aux célébrations des jours sacrés.The Kashyyyk Depths Au niveau planétaire, le monde était dirigé par un Roi issu d'une famille patricienne et dont la cour était située à la Cité Royale. L'un des rôles du monarque était de déterminer la position de la planète en temps de guerre inter planétaire.Deep Forest À l'époque ou Kashyyyk faisait partie de la République Galactique, les Wookiees étaient représentés au Sénat Galactique sur Coruscant. Le sénateur Wookiee était aidé dans son devoir par un groupe d'anciens qui se réunissaient avec lui dans la tour du Sénat.Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I Alimentation Les Wookiees étaient omnivores. S'ils étaient parfaitement capables de récolter des plantes sauvages (comme les baies de Wasaka), ou de cultiver des variétés domestiques (tel que le chyntuck, semblable à un oignon), leur vie dans la canopée les poussait à consommer principalement de la viande. La cuisine Wookiee reposait fortement sur les épices. Par conséquent, beaucoup de plats n'étaient pas comestibles pour des humains, car ils pouvaient endommager leur estomac. Comme beaucoup d'autres espèces, les Wookiees consommaient de puissants alcools, dont l'accarragm, le brandy cortyg, le garrmorl, le grakkyn et le brandy thikkiian. Ces spiritueux étaient trop forts pour les humains, qui étaient sévèrement intoxiqués s'ils en buvaient. Technologie et commerce Très tôt, les Wookiees apprenaient à utiliser leurs mains agiles pour la sculpture. Ils apprenaient également à façonner les objets de tous les jours : outils, instruments de musique et objets ménagers. Certains confectionnaient également des jouets en bois, que ce fût comme cadeau pour leurs enfants ou juste comme loisir. Un vieux dicton disait « donne un couteau à un Wookiee et envoie le dans la forêt le matin, et avant le soir il t'aura façonné une table pour dîner et une maison où l'installer ». Alors que certains étrangers considéraient leur travail comme de l'art, les Wookiees voyaient leurs talents innés comme une compétence de survie, et n'avaient pas de traduction dans leurs langues pour le mot « artiste ». Alors qu'ils semblaient posséder un faible niveau technologique pour les étrangers, les Wookiees étaient en fait très à l'aise avec la technologie moderne. En fait, leur habilité à fusionner les commodités modernes avec leurs ressources naturelles était une seconde nature pour eux. Ils pouvaient aisément réparer et entretenir des vaisseaux modernes, et étaient connus pour effectuer des réparations temporaires d'hyperdrive avec des pièces de bois dur. Le bois des wroshyrs était tellement solide et flexible qu'il pouvait être utilisé pour construire la coque des vaisseaux, même avec des écrans de boucliers déflecteurs.The Essential Guide to Warfare À travers l'histoire, la remarquable ingéniosité des Wookiees attira la convoitise. De plus, assez distante de Coruscant, Kashyyyk était proche de routes hyperspatiales connues uniquement de la Guilde Claatuvac, un groupe de cartographes et de navigateurs dont le savoir était une source d'envie.Star Wars : La Revanche des Sith : Plans Secrets des Vaisseaux et Engins de l'Épisode III Combat et guerre thumb|left|250px|Un guerrier Wookiee armé d'un blaster et d'une arbalète. Contrairement à d'autres espèces telles que leurs voisins les Trandoshans''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' ou les Yinchorris,Dark Plagueis les Wookiees n'aimaient pas se battre. Ils avaient une réputation de gentillesse et de bienveillance. Cependant, ils possédaient un fort tempérament, et un Wookiee furieux pouvait entrer dans une sorte de rage berserk qui cessait uniquement lorsque la source de leur rage était suffisamment endommagée à leur gout. Même si ce sont de féroces opposants, les Wookiees n'utilisaient aucun style bien défini lorsqu'ils se battaient à main nue. Pour les étrangers, ils semblaient simplement charger en avant, battant des bras et écrasant leur cible entre leurs énormes poings. Cette réputation n'empêcha pas le Wookiee Rrawkee d'ouvrir une académie de lutte sur le monde de Cularin pendant la Guerre des Clones.For Fun and Profit Les Wookiees avaient aussi la réputation, justifiée, d'arracher les bras de leurs ennemis. Cet acte sauvage était à la base de l'expression d'argot du commerce « wookinate », qui désignait un ennemi rendu inoffensif par un usage excessif de la force, en référence à la grande force physique qui était à la base du combat Wookiee. De plus, un Wookiee fatigué pouvait être considéré encore plus dangereux qu'un Wookiee en pleine forme.The Power Gem Malgré leur grande force physique et leur tempérament féroce, les Wookiees ne se battaient pas pour des prétextes sans importance. Quand ils se disputaient en public, deux Wookiees engageaient un duel de piétinements et de gesticulations. Celui qui donnait la plus forte impression était considéré comme le vainqueur de la dispute. Cependant, l'influence de la foule pouvait rendre les concurrents furieux et les pousser à un réel affrontement. Même quand ils engageaient un tel combat, les Wookiees restaient fidèles à leur code d'honneur, qui excluait les griffes de tout engagement. Un Wookiee qui les utilisait pour le combat était appelé "madclaw" et exilé.Bounties to Die For Certains étaient alors chargés par la tradition de tuer ces membres de leur espèce qui s'étaient engagés dans la pratique du combat avec les griffes, qui était un acte déshonorant l'ensemble des Wookiees.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Contrairement à leur expérience rudimentaire dans le combat à main nue, les Wookiees utilisaient leurs compétences pour produire des armes de qualité uniques. Ils évitaient généralement les blaster et grenades au profit de lames, telles que la lame ryyk. Leur marque de fabrique était cependant la puissante arbalète Wookiee, que des espèces plus faibles ne pouvaient pas utiliser. Langage Les Wookiees parlaient plusieurs dialectes connus sous le nom de langue Wookiee, chacun consistant en une combinaison d'aboiement, de grondement, de gémissements et de rugissements. Le plus commun était le Shyriiwook, souvent surnommé langue Wookiee en basic, la traduction littérale étant « langue des trois peuples ». Utilisé comme langage de commerce, le Shyriiwook était le dialecte Wookiee le plus connu en dehors de Kashyyyk, et la plupart des étrangers croyaient qu'il n’y avait qu'une langue Wookiee. Les autres dialectes connus étaient le Xaczik parlé sur les îles Wartaki et le Thykarann, qui était plus riche en vocabulaire technique. La configuration de leur appareil vocal empêchait les Wookiees de parler le basic, ou tout autre langage impliquant un haut degré de nuance vocale. Cependant, ils apprenaient vite et étaient facilement capables de comprendre un grand nombre de langues qu'ils entendaient.The Star Wars Sourcebook Histoire Époque Pré-Républicaine Les Wookiees étaient généralement considérés comme originaires de la planète Kashyyyk, qui faisait partie du système Kashyyyk dans le secteur Mytaranor de la Bordure Médiane. Cependant, différentes traditions avaient une autre version de la manière dont ils étaient devenus l'espèce dominante de leur planète. D'après les légendes, les premiers Wookiees sur Kashyyyk étaient des visiteurs, selon les versions des réfugiés ou des pionniers. Leurs propres registres restaient vagues sur le sujet, et ils en parlaient rarement. La croyance populaire considérait simplement que les Wookiees étaient simplement les grimpeurs les plus capables dans un écosystème hostile rempli de prédateurs. Leur capacité à se déplacer haut dans les arbres leur permit d'éviter ces bêtes, leur permettant non seulement de survivre, mais aussi d'évoluer. Quel que soit le point de vue, aucun rapport ne suggérait qu'il fut un temps ou les Wookiees n'étaient pas présents à la surface de Kashyyyk. Certains indiquaient que les Wookiees s'étaient développés sur leur monde natal vers 2 000 000 av.BY, établissant leur domination sur leur écosystème en tant que grimpeur d'arbres wroshyrs. Leur monde fut l'une des nombreuses planètes à être tombée sous la domination de l'Empire Infini, et sa surface fut terraformée par les Rakatas dans un but agricole. Cependant, l'effondrement de leur empire laissa les machines sans surveillance, et on pense que celles-ci accélèrent fortement l'évolution de diverses espèces. Durant le règne de l'Empire Infini, un certain nombre de Wookiees fut emmené vers l'archipel Rakatan, où les esclaves peuplèrent des mondes tels que Malata. Les unions consanguines entre ces esclaves entraînèrent des difformités génétiques, les Wookiees de Malata devenant des êtres bossus, sans poils avec de longues incisives utilisées pour ronger les arbres.The Unknown Regions'' Époque républicaine Après la Grande Guerre des Sith, Kashyyyk fut découverte par la Corporation Czerka, dont les investissements dans la reconstruction de la République Galactique poussèrent le Sénat Galactique à leur accorder ce monde, sous le prétexte qu'ils en étaient les propriétaires de droit grâce à la découverte de la planète. La Czerka déclara qu'il n'y avait pas d’êtres pensants sur Kashyyyk, et ignora le nom donné par les Wookiees à la planète.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Ils appelèrent celle-ci « G5-623 », puis, après un sondage des actionnaires, « Eden ». Après avoir pris le contrôle de ce monde, la corporation ignora toutes les revendications des Wookiees et commença même à autoriser les esclavagistes à mener des rafles dans la population indigène. La planète étant considérée comme ayant peu de valeur, elle échappa aux dévastations des Guerres Mandaloriennes et de la Guerre Civile Jedi. Mais l'occupation de la Czerka était brutale et oppressante, la compagnie traitant les Wookiees comme des animaux et exploitant cette population et les ressources de la planète sans vergogne. La corporation assura ensuite sa mainmise sur la population en utilisant des collaborateurs Wookiees et s'arrangea pour obtenir le support de Chuundar, chef Wookiee. Le contrôle de la Czerka sur « Eden » fut interrompu en 3956 av.BY, la population Wookiee réduite en esclavage renversant le siège local de la compagnie avec l'aide de Revan, et expulsant les étrangers de la planète. thumb|left|250px|Un guerrier Wookiee avec une arbalète Wookiee et un dispositif d'amélioration de la vision. Plusieurs milliers d'années avant la bataille de Yavin, la planète fut découverte par des éclaireurs du monde voisin Trandosha qui cherchait des planètes pour implanter de nouvelles colonies. Les Trandoshans furent repoussés par les Wookiees et forcés de laisser un vaisseau sur la planète, donnant ainsi aux Wookiees les connaissances nécessaires pour effectuer des voyages interstellaires en démontant le vaisseau, l'analysant et le dupliquant. Cela entraîna les premières explorations de l'espace par les Wookiees. Ils entrèrent ainsi en contact avec des marchands Corelliens qui avaient établi des relations commerciales avec les Trandoshans, mais ne voulaient pas s'allier avec eux contre les Wookiees. Cela mena rapidement à des négociations commerciales entre les Corelliens et les Wookiees, mais aboutit à une exploitation des seconds par les premiers. Le Corps diplomatique alderaanien fit cesser cette situation lorsqu'il fut impliqué dans l'incident qui poussa la République Galactique à donner un siège au Sénat aux habitants de Kashyyyk, leur permettant de devenir membre à part entière de la République. Les Wookiees purent ainsi rompre le traité injuste conclu avec les Corelliens, et forger des accords équitables avec eux. De plus, ils commencèrent à conclure des traités avec d'autres mondes et espèces ; ils achetèrent des technologies hyperdrive aux Duros, ouvrirent un programme d'étude de la culture Wookiee dans les universités les plus réputées d'Alderaan, et commercèrent avec les Verpines pour échanger des techniques d'artisanat. Au sein du Sénat, de nombreux politiciens parlèrent avec admiration de la « sagesse des Wookiees », et ils furent perçus comme une espèce en lien avec la Force grâce à leur façon de lier la nature et la technologie sur leur monde natal. Kashyyyk devint un membre distingué de la communauté galactique. Au moins un Wookiee, le Maître Jedi Tyvokka, devint membre de l'Ordre Jedi, et en 32 av.BY, Kashyyyk avait des relations diplomatiques avec la planète Naboo.Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game Durant les dernières décennies de la République, le sénateur Yarua représentait à la fois Kashyyyk et Trandosha. Avènement de l’Empire thumb|right|250px|[[Jaccoba et Tarkov regardent l'invasion de leur planète par la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants.]] Les Trandoshans gardèrent beaucoup de ressentiment envers leurs voisins Wookiees ; certains s'allièrent à la Fédération du Commerce pour la colonisation d'Alaris Prime, et d'autres tentèrent d’assassiner le sénateur Yarua en 32 av.BY. En 23 av.BY, un vaisseau Wookiee fut attaqué près d'une lune de Trandosha, entraînant le blocus de la planète par les Wookiees. Des négociations furent menées en 22 av.BY par le maître Jedi Oppo Rancisis, mais échouèrent quand il fut révélé que les Trandoshans cherchaient à obtenir un représentant au Sénat avec le soutien de la Fédération du Commerce. Durant la Guerre des Clones, les Wookiees s'efforcèrent tout d'abord de rester neutre. Ce fut seulement après le meurtre du prince Rikummee par des droïdes de la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants que le Roi Grakchawwaa mena son peuple dans cette guerre aux cotés de la République. Par la suite, la Confédération envahit Kashyyyk. Conquérir la planète procurerait un atout, permettant aux Séparatistes de contrôler une route hyperspatiale importante et d'utiliser les routes secrètes Wookiees pour perturber les communications et le commerce galactique. La République envoya donc une force menée par un vieil ami des Wookiees, Yoda pour défendre la planète. Une force combinée de soldats clones et de Wookiees repoussa les envahisseurs droïdes Séparatistes et leurs alliés Trandoshans durant la Bataille de Kashyyyk. Cependant, cette victoire fut de courte durée. Avec l'avènement de l'Empire Galactique, les Jedi furent déclarés ennemis de la République et chassés par l'Ordre Nouveau. Les Stormtroopers prirent Kashyyyk et la placèrent sous loi martiale. En réponse, les Wookiees se rebellèrent contre leurs nouveaux oppresseurs. Période impériale thumb|left|250px|Chewbacca, un guerrier Wookiee sans peur. En 19 av.BY, l'Empire réduisit les Wookiees en esclavages et bombarda leurs cités sur Kashyyyk. Tous ceux qui essayèrent de fuir leur monde assiégé furent traqués par les Trandoshans. C'est en fait un officiel Trandoshan qui parvint à convaincre l'Empire d'exploiter les Wookiees comme travailleurs esclaves à cause de leur réputation d'espèce particulièrement forte.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Cette chaîne d'événements aboutit à la construction par l'Empire et le Clan Blackscale Trandoshan de la Plateforme Orbitale Avatar, qui fut utilisée pour le transport et la vente des esclaves Wookiees.Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees Sous l'Empire, le commandement de la Marine Impériale établit que les Wookiees étaient les descendants d'un troupeau de banthas qui s'étaient écrasés sur la planète à bord d'un vaisseau commercial Neimoidien. Quand la Fédération du Commerce retrouva la balise de détresse, ils découvrirent cette nouvelle espèce sur Kashyyyk.Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation Les Wookiees furent utilisés sans compter dans des projets Impériaux, notamment dans les installations de la Gueule et les Étoiles de la Mort. Cependant, beaucoup de Wookiees s'évadèrent afin de rejoindre leur forêt bien-aimée pour d'importants jours de fête Wookiees, tels que le Jour de la Vie. Nouvelle République Après la bataille d'Endor, les Wookiees furent libérés de leur esclavage par l'Alliance des Planètes libres. Les Nagais essayèrent de les réduire à nouveau en esclavage, mais furent repoussés par la Nouvelle République. Cependant, la paix fut de courte durée. L'Empire, après s'être remis de ses pertes, rétablit rapidement une présence sur Kashyyyk et réduisit à nouveau les Wookiees en esclavage. Vers 5 ap.BY, Han Solo et Chewbacca aidèrent à déclencher une révolution, aidés par Lando Calrissian, l'escadron Rogue et l'amiral Gial Ackbar, qui parvinrent à vaincre le Grand Amiral Peccati Syn dans une bataille rangée près du secteur Sumitra. Sous la Nouvelle République, le seigneur Sith X1 créa une force de clones Wookiees qui fut utilisée pour combattre X2 et la Nouvelle République. Les Wookiees étaient représentés par Kerrithrarr au Sénat Galactique de la Nouvelle République et Kashyyyk devint un membre clé du Conseil Intérieur. La planète accueillit également de nouveaux commerces et la cité de Thikkiiana devint un exportateur majeur de technologie informatique. Cependant, cela fit de la planète une cible des agents du Second Impérium en 23 ap.BY. Une force menée par Zekk pilla les magasins d'informatiques de Thikkiiana au profit du Second Impérium dans sa guerre contre la Nouvelle République. thumb|right|250px|Un Wookiee s'énerve contre un bothan pendant qu'un Zabrak regarde. Durant la guerre Yuuzhan Vong, les Wookiees souffrirent d'une terrible perte lors de la mort de Chewbacca sur Sernpidal alors que celui-ci aidait les réfugiés à fuir la destruction de leur monde. Un service mémorial fut tenu sur Kashyyyk en l'honneur du héros. Durant la progression des Yuuzhan Vong en direction des Mondes du Noyau, ils passèrent devant Kashyyyk, mais l'épargnèrent, malgré le fait que ce monde contenait de nombreuses formes de vies mortelles qui auraient pu servir comme stock génétique pour la caste des Modeleurs. Les stratèges militaires de la Nouvelle République pensèrent que les Yuuzhan Vong n'avaient pas le temps ou le personnel nécessaire pour capturer des spécimens vivants. On pense qu'une fois l'Empire Yuuzhan Vong consolidé, ils auraient tourné leur attention vers Kashyyyk. Cela poussa les Wookiees à préparer sa défense. Après la libération de Coruscant, des célébrations eurent lieu sur la planète. Durant la Seconde Guerre Civile Galactique, les Wookiees restèrent loyaux à la Alliance Galactique. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que les actes de Dark Caedus les pousse à rejoindre la Confédération tout en étant alliés à la Coalition Jedi. Durant le conflit, les Wookiees participèrent à la bataille de Kashyyyk, ou ils se battirent contre l'Alliance Galactique. L'Empire Galactique de Dark Krayt vit le danger représenté par les Wookiees, mais trouva mieux que l'esclavage pratiqué par le précédent Empire Galactique : il les coupa du reste de la galaxie en faisant le blocus de Kashyyyk et en détruisant tous les astroports et les chantiers navals. Aucun Wookiee n'était autorisé à visiter ou quitter la planète sans ordre impérial et les transmissions HoloNet avec la planète furent toutes coupées. Le ravitaillement et les commerçants pouvaient toujours aller et venir, après avoir juré sous peine de mort de ne pas donner d'informations aux Wookiees sur le reste de la galaxie, laissant les Wookiees totalement isolés.Legacy Era Campaign Guide En coulisses thumb|left|180px|Concept art d'un Wookiee Jedi Le nom Wookiee vient du film de George Lucas THX 1138. Dans un dialogue improvisé par Terence McGovern, un personnage dit "I think I just ran over a Wookiee on the expressway" (je pense que je viens de rouler sur un Wookiee sur l'autoroute). thumb|right|200px|Illustration de John Schoenherr (à gauche) et concept art de Chewbacca de Ralph McQuarrie (à droite) Il y a beaucoup de versions précoces concernant l'apparence de Chewbacca, notamment un concept art qui devint la base des Lasats. Son apparence finale dans le film est basée sur un concept art de 1976 de Ralph McQuarrie, qui est elle-même basée sur une illustration de John Schoenherr pour la nouvelle de George R.R. Martin "And Seven Times Never Kill a Man", publiée en juillet 1975 dans Analog. Selon McQuarrie, Georges Lucas lui avait dit que l’illustration datait des années 1930. L’illustration de Schoenherr inclut également une arme qui inspirera l'arbalète Wookiee de Chewbacca.George Lucas Stole Chewbacca, But It's Okay at The Binary Bonsai Les Wookiees sont présents dans la saga Star Wars dès les premiers brouillons de George Lucas. Dans de nombreuses versions préliminaires de ce qui deviendra Un Nouvel Espoir, une bataille cruciale à lieu sur une planète pleine de Wookiees. Cette idée resurgit dans les premières versions du Retour du Jedi, même si les Ewoks furent utilisés à la place ; dans un commentaire DVD, Lucas expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas associer l'aspect primitif des Ewoks avec le fort niveau technologique de Chewbacca. On peut d'ailleurs noter que le nom « Ewok » est le nom « Wookiee » avec les syllabes inversées. Dans La Revanche des Sith, l'armée Wookiee tant attendue est enfin apparue à l'écran. George Lucas a décrété qu'il ne pourrait y avoir d'autre Wookiee Jedi dans l'Univers étendu.Star Wars Insider #79 online supplement: Wookiees: No Trivia Too Smallhttp://www.darkhorse.com/boards/viewtopic.php?t=7257&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=0 Notamment, Obsidian Entertainment n'a pas eu le droit de faire de Hanharr un Jedi Noir à cause de cette restriction. Kirlocca, Lowbacca, et Tyvokka sont les seuls personnages Jedi Wookiee (même si un Wookiee sans nom apparaît dans Edge of Victory: Conquest en tant qu'apprenti Jedi), car ils ont été développés avant cette politique. La série La Genèse des Jedi publiée après introduisit le Wookiee Je'daii Ruhr. Lucas lui-même revint sur sa règle du « pas de Jedi Wookiee » en incluant un apprenti Wookiee dans l'épisode "La Collecte" de Star Wars: The Clone Wars et les arcs narratifs qui en sont issus. Les fans de jam sont parfois classifiés en tant que « wooks » ou « Wookiees » du fait du stéréotype de leur absence de rasage, leurs longs cheveux et leur manque d'hygiène. Parfois les personnes souffrant d'hypertrichosis sont dit avoir de Wookism ou Wookieeism, même si ce n’est pas un terme reconnu. [[Fichier:Wookieeacting.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Acteurs se préparant à jouer dans Wookiees dans La Revanche des Sith.]] Les Wookiees ont une ressemblance notable avec un animal cryptozoologique, le Sasquatch, avec une nouvelle de Star Wars Tales reliant Han Solo et Chewbacca aux aventures d'Indiana Jones. Dans le jeu vidéo Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, il est fait mention d’une figure historique Wookiee, Bacca. Apparemment, il fut le premier à découvrir une vie en dehors de Kashyyyk après le crash d'un module dans les Terres des Ombres. Il oublia une épée dans les décombres, une arme qui apparaît encore dans les mythes et le folklore Wookiee. Dans Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds et son expansion, Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns, les Wookiees sont montrés avec leur propre flotte aquatique, leurs chasseurs, et divers mécanoïdes, véhicules et armes lourdes, et utilisant diverses armes à la place de leurs arbalètes Wookiees, tels que des missiles et détonateurs thermiques. Apparitions *''L'Éveil de la Force 1'' *Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme * *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi Notes et références }} Catégorie:Espèces intelligentes Catégorie:Primates Catégorie:Wookiee